1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a card connector which can be adjustable longitudinally for steadily welding onto a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are the wildly applied electronic component in the electronic devices, particularly the high precision connector installed on the substrate. The requirement is more strict for the installation on the substrate, such as for the card connector, referring to the conventional card connector FIG. 1, the electrical connector 100′ comprises an housing 10′, buckling elements 20′ positioned at the two ends of the housing 10′ and a plurality of conducting terminals 30′ positioned within the housing 10′. The buckling element 20′ comprises a movable arm 21′ and a fixed arm 22′. The fixed arm 22′ has a welding portion 221′ extending downwards and welded onto the circuit board. The conducting terminals 30′ comprise frontal terminals and the rear terminals. When the assembly of the conducting terminals 30′ is completed, the pins of the frontal terminals and the rear terminals need to be adjusted onto the same plane.
The structure of the conventional invention includes the fixed arm and the welding portion formed as one piece; since the frontal terminals and the rear terminals of the conducting terminals has a higher density, the welding portion of the fixed arm on the two sides cannot maintain on the same plane with the frontal terminals and the rear terminals of the conducting terminals, thus cause multiple invalid soldering or faulty soldering to the connector and the circuit board, and accordingly to affect the connection reliability of the electrical connector.
To overcome the above defect, the present invention provides a card connector having an assembly of a positioning set and a side arm to enable the card connector to adjust the angle between the conducting terminals and the circuit board, and thereby maintain the frontal and the rear terminals of the conducting terminals and the welding portion of the positioning set on the same plane, and thus can steadily weld the card connector to the circuit board and further securely weld the conducting terminals to the circuit board. The present invention substantially upgrades the quality of the electrical connection of the card connector.